The standard cat litter is a heavy clay based granulated material. A second type of related material is also clay based but has a clumping characteristic when it is wetted. This latter type has powdery residue which often causes tracking as it attaches to the cat's paws and is then transferred to floor surfaces. Sometimes these cat litter materials are scented to attempt to mask cat box odor. These cat litter materials are usually packaged in a coated paper bag, although alternate packages such as disposable pans with litter captured in a paper sealed layer on the bottom are also available. The density of the material and the amount usually required for a single cat for a week present the problem of a heavy package for the typical supermarket shopper.